Gravitation Seed Destiny
by Yanakora
Summary: The ZAFT pilots, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak consider forming an Alternative Rock band. They need a lead singer though, who do they choose? Read and find out! Shounen Ai, YzaxDea later on. OC Rival band. GSDGravi Crossover.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Gravitation, Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or any of it's characters. The band, Immortal Rhythm however, do belong to me, please do not steal them.

If you decide to flame this, at least have the courtesy to put your name in/sign in before you do so. For more mature readers, constructive comments are always welcome. -

All I want to do.

It was another sunny day in PLANT. Tohma Seguchi inspected his newly built office block for his company, NG Productions, built to expand the name of the company all the way to the Co-ordinators as well as to those on earth. In his own office he sat, thinking, and going through audition tapes. Mr. Sakano watching nervously by his side.

"Hmm… These are just not what I'm looking for…" Tohma sighed resting a hand on his forehead, looking troubled. He was looking for a new band to sign.

Already having Bad Luck and his own band, Nittlegrasper signed, he was looking for something a little different, although he had recently signed a new band he began to get a taste for their kind of music so started looking for another.

"A lot of youngsters these days are into their guitars and stuff, we need to do some more scouting, Mr. Sakano, I leave it to you. But if you do not find a good enough band soon, you will be fired." Tohma said to Sakano with his usual innocent smile.

"Uhh… Yes sir! I'll do my best!" Sakano gulped, wiping more sweat from his brow.

Mr Sakano left Seguchi's office, sighed and wandered outside to get some air.

"Where do I start?" He thought, and started wandering the streets.

The recently signed band, Immortal Rhythm where found by Ryuichi, who led them straight to Tohma, the guys themselves had been performing in various places doing their own thing, having not thought about getting signed by a big company such as NG.

Unfortunately for Sakano, he had nothing to do with the band and hasn't really researched much into the kind of music that Seguchi is currently into. Where to start? The poor guy is stuck…

"I know!" Sakano had a sudden brainwave. "Mr Nakano oughta where to look! With his long messy hair and love for his guitar, he must be into that sort of music!"

With a sudden glimmer of hope he rushed over to Hiro's apartment.

"I'm bored!" Yzak complained. He, Dearka, and Athrun were all sitting in Yzak's room chatting and being generally bored… Athrun was laying facedown on Yzak's bed whilst Yzak is sitting in front of his bed next to Athrun and Dearka was sitting on a computer chair in the corner of the room.

Since the war between the Earth and Plant had finished 6 months ago, and since then the boys, now grown up had struggled in terms of getting their life back together and finding things to do.

"Hey, guys," Dearka called for their attention. Athrun lifted his head and Yzak stopped throwing random bits of paper around, directing his attention to Dearka. "How many of you can play an instrument?" He asked.

"Well, I have played the guitar on and of around the time of the war and since I was about 10 years old," Athrun stated.

"I can play Bass?" Yzak replied.

"Hehe," Dearka laughed at Yzak, "You could probably do the worlds best screamo vocals as well!" He remarked, ruffling Yzak's hair.

Yzak brushed Dearka's hand away, "What's that supposed to mean, you…"

"Oh! You mean like Atreyu and Finch or maybe Funeral for a Friend?" Suggested Athrun, interrupting Yzak.

"Exactly! It wasn't meant to be an insult, Yzak!" Laughed Dearka. "Well anyway, I can play drums, so now we have a Drummer, Guitarist, actually I have heard Athrun singing in the shower many times before so I think he can be vocalist too! And we also have a Bassist and screamo vocalist." Dearka listed. Athrun blushing and facing away from both of them.

"Forget it Dearka, I can do guitar, possibly backing vocals but I'm not taking the lead." Athrun complained.

"But why not?" Dearka asked. "You have a great voice, you're sexy, just what the wom…"

Athrun shoved his hand over Dearka's mouth before he could say anything else. "No. Just no."

"Aww fine then, well have to look for someone else." Dearka sighed. "But are we all agreed that this is what we want to do?" Both Yzak and Athrun nodded. "Great!" He squeed grabbing both of them under each arm and hugging them tightly.

Lunamaria sat on her bed with her guitar, playing a few songs, and glancing at her dresser where a framed photo of Athrun is sitting. She smiled and picked it up, brushing her fingers over his face. Sighing deeply, she replaced it delicately back in the dresser and continued playing.

Rey was sitting in the living room writing.

"What are you up to?" A voice asked from behind.

"Oh, I'm just writing some music," Rey replied, showing Gil what he was writing.

Gilbert looked at the lines of the paper, and smiled. As if he could understand what all the music notes meant, he had no knowledge of music at all other than listening to songs. He smiled and patted Rey on the head, handing back the pieces of paper.

"Keep at it. If you find a band, I know you will be successful." Gil said.

Rey smiled and continued writing. "Thanks."

Since the end of the war, Rey had been living with the Chairman as he had nowhere else to go. Rey thinks of Gil as a father more than anything else.

A knock on the door was heard and Hiro answered it to see Mr. Sakano standing nervously.

"Mr Sakano? What are you doing here?" He enquired.

"Hiro, you have to help me! I need to find a rock band for Mr Seguchi or else I'll be fired!" He said running around in circles crying.

"Mr Sakano, calm down," Hiro frowned, handing him a handkerchief.

"I know you are into this sort of thing Hiro, please you gotta help me! Where do I start?" Sakano cried.

Hiro thought for a minute. "Hmm, I know of a club in the city centre that plays that sort of stuff. And Ruido also has a lot of similar bands playing." Hiro thought a bit more. "If I'm right in thinking, Ryuichi helped Immortal Rhythm to get signed by Mr Seguchi, why not speak to him?"

"You're right! Thank you Hiro! I'll go ask Ryuichi! Sorry for troubling you." Sakano said apologetically. He left Hiro's in search of Ryuichi.

Athrun had left Yzak and Dearka's flat and headed home. Not seeing Lunamaria who was watching him from her bedroom window. She ran outside to greet him, Guitar in hand. Athrun glanced at the object in her hand.

"Since when did you play guitar?" He asked.

"For a very long time, I'll have you know!" She frowned. "Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Was just at Yzak's flat, we're forming a rock band," Athrun explained. In fact we are looking for a backing guitarist if you're any good."

"Really?" Lunamaria squealed. "I'd love to join!" Lunamaria showed Athrun her talent on the guitar with various chords and things also playing the intro to "Chop Suey" (Author note: Chop Suey is sung by System of a Down).

"But this is a crummy acoustic guitar, I can do it better on my electric guitar!" Lunamaria stated.

"Great, be at my house tomorrow evening, don't be late!" Athrun said, impressed by what he had just heard. He then headed home.

Lunamaria ran back into her house and into her bedroom. Letting out a loud sigh she collapsed on her bed clutching her guitar, smiling.

The following evening Lunamaria, Yzak and Dearka all met up at Athrun's apartment.

"What's she doing here?" Yzak frowned.

"She's our backing guitarist. I was doing a little research last night on the way home and realised that most bands doing the same music we are intending on doing also have a backing guitarist." Athrun explained.

"What we now need is a lead vocalist, I suggest heading to a pub known as the Bassment for Karaoke," Dearka suggested.

Everyone headed to the karaoke where they met up with Gilbert, Rey and Shin. Shin looked over at Lunamaria who was glomping Athrun's arm. Yzak followed Shin's glance and sighed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"She's such a fangirl…" he complained. Athrun heard this and sweatdropped.

First up to the karaoke singing was Shinn, who chose to sing a Nickelback song, "How you remind me". Everyone just stared in amazement.

"Geez, he sound like he's singing with a peg on his nose…" Lunamaria covered her ears.

Next up was a man in his early 20's dressed in gothic attire and long flowing black hair, the karaoke host announced his name as Kuroku and he chose to sing "Thoughtless" by KoRn. Athrun and the others were very impressed. After singing, Athrun followed by Dearka approached Kuroku.

"Hi there, you were great!" Dearka praised Kuroku.

"Thanks," Kuroku replied, smiling and playing with his hair, which was tied up in a high pony-tail.

"We are looking for a singer for our band, We're wondering if you are interested. Our style is pretty much rocking and screaming." Dearka asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm already in a band, have been for about 6 years actually." Kuroku explained.

"Oh well, sorry for bothering you," Athrun replied.

"It's not a problem, but thanks for asking," Kuroku replied, letting out a smile. A tall American with long blonde hair, carrying a shotgun approached him from behind.

"Any problems here?" The man asked, reaching for the gun.

Kuroku turned around, "No, everything's fine, Mr K." he replied, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he watched K release the grip from his gun.

"That's alright then," K said, displaying a big goofy grin as he always does, herding Kuroku back to the rest of his band. He waved to Dearka and Athrun one last time before they returned to their seats.

"Wow he's such a nice guy! It's a shame he's already in a band." Dearka said.

The host of the Karaoke called up the next singer, which was Durandal himself. The other's choked on their drinks in disbelief that the great chairman would sing in front of the public so easily. He chose the song, "War Pigs" which as originally by Black Sabbath.

He sang, with such power that the Gundam pilots bowed in his vocal brilliance. Karaoke host listening intently. As soon as he finished he was immediately greeted by Mr K. He was offered a signing in NG which was politely turned down. A President of ZAFT would've been too busy to initiate a second career like this.

"It's good, but it's not really the sort of vocal that would go with our style." Athrun stated. He's right, even if he did want to start a musical career, wouldn't suit the band as his voice was just too deep.

"Can we have Athrun and Rey on the stage please?" The voice called. Both of them took the stage and bursted out singing "Tribute" by Tenacious D.

Then came a certain part of the song:

And he said,

Be you angels?

And we said nay,

We are but men, ROCK!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah oh oh oh oh….blah, blah (Author: yeah you know that bit)

Athrun just stood there and listened in amazement at Rey's vocals.

Later that night Rey would be called up again, to sing Shouting Myke's, "Paycheques and Poetry" as the last song of the night. As soon as he finished, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and Lunamaria all grouped behind him.

"Well guys, it looks like we found our singer!" Yzak announced putting his arm around Rey's shoulders.

Although despite all this, it was Gil who got into the end of the month's Karaoke finals, the prize being a holiday for two anywhere on Earth.

If you're still there, thanks for reading. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon when I get around to writing it that is!

Some notes:

The Bassment is a local pub in Aberdeen, my hometown and on every Wednesday there is an event called Rock Karaoke

Some more info on the band, Immortal Rhythm to follow later.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
